


Русалки

by Bronze_soul



Series: Лесбиюль 2019 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: Не ходи ты ночью в лес, чтоб твой голос не исчез.





	Русалки

\- Я взяла гребень, который папа привёз с праздника, - доверительно прошептала подругам русая девочка.  
\- И думаешь поможет? - громким шёпотом спросила одна из подруг.  
\- Моя бабушка говорит, что русалки вылезают из воды, чтобы расчесать свои волосы, а гребней у них нет, вот они и приходят к людям, - ответила вторая, зажимая в ладошке крестик. - А ещё что они крестов боятся и не могут навредить, если всегда его с собой носить.  
Три подружки боязливо шли между деревьев, ночью знакомый лес казался страшным, опасным.  
Где-то впереди треснула ветка, и русая девочка испуганно пискнула. Не успела подружка её успокоить, как до них донёсся смех.  
Девочки похолодели.  
\- Это они? - дрожащим голосом спросила девочка с крестиком.  
Никто из подружек ей не ответила, боясь издать и звук. Взявшись за руки, они аккуратно зашагал вперёд.  
На полянке за ореховыми кустами кружились две девушки. Зелёные волосы, рваные сарафаны.  
Русалки.  
Девочки затаили дыхание.  
А русалки продолжали кружить на месте, держать за руки и хохоча.  
\- Брось, брось им гребень! - громко зашептала девочка и сама выхватила гребешок из рук подруги, замахнулась, бросила...  
Но гребень полетел и зацепился за высокий куст.  
Русалки замерли, услышав шум. Девочки дружно ойкнули и пустились наутёк.

Алиса осторожно подошла к кусту. Из-за не только что убежали три девочки из деревеньки, но кто знает, зачем они приходили.  
\- Гребень! - радостно воскликнула Алиса, увидев покачивающейся на ветках гребешок.  
\- Правда? - Нина сразу оказалась рядом. - Ох и правда настоящий!  
Алиса рассмеялась.

Если однажды на рассвете тебе случится гулять по высокому берегу озера - не смотри на деревья на другом берегу. Там с давних времён две русалки сидят на плакучей иве и расчёсывают подруга подруге волосы. Да так блестят их шелковистые изумрудные волосы, что не одного путника ослепили.  
А русалки смеются и целуют подруга подруге руки.


End file.
